The Divine Conspiracy
by GothikaViktoria
Summary: Selene, A Winged Twilight is put in the Imperial Prison. Why and for what purpose she does not know. But can living among the mortals and helping save them help her find out who she really is? Does Azura really have a plan for her?
1. Chapter 1: In Chains

**Authors Note: this is my first full length story on here with this account. I think this story will be very original, it's a spin on the classic main quest story line. I orignally got the anti-hero idea from the _Elrick _books and I hope everyone will enjoy this. It's unique in my opinion**

**I DO NOT own Oblivion, The winged Twilights or anything that has to deal with Azura. All I own is this computer and a cookie.  
**

Chapter 1  
_In chains_

Wearily I opened my eyes. _Ow_, what the in the blazes?

I sat up scratching my back along the rocks of the floor. I nearly screamed at that movement. My wing exploded with a sharp pain.

I looked down at it, the skin was torn in a few places but the top bones were crunched together.

Damnit, that hurts.

I grabbed the end and yanked while flexing the wing. I nearly screamed when I heard the sickening 'pop' of the bones moving back into place.

Shit, that hurt.

How did that even happen? I looked around, taking in where I was. What in the…

I was on Nirn; there wasn't a prison in Oblivion that looked like this. No this was mortal made. Oh Azura help me.

I stood carefully holding to the wall, not trusting my legs to hold me up right. Why aren't I in _Moonshadow_?

"What in Oblivion are you?" A raspy, confused voice asked from across the hall.

A Dunmer man was at the gate to the cell across from mine.

If he was a Dunmer, he should now exactly what I am.

"Do you not recognize a servant of Azura when you see one Mortal?" I yelled over to him.

Maybe he was one of the _Dres _idiots, Azura never liked them.

His eyes bugged for a moment before looking more intently.

"You're a Winged Twilight." He gasped. No shit.

"I would never have guessed…I thought I was a DREMORA!" I yelled at him.

He backed up and walked back into his cell quietly. Goddess, I hate these Mortals. How can they be so clueless.

"You'll die in here…just like the rest." He spoke again from his place in the corner of his cage.

"Daedra don't die idiot." I laughed slightly to myself. If we could I have died a long time ago.

"How long have I been down here?" I asked quietly. The last thing I remember was being summoned to the Rose Palace.

"I don't know, I never even saw anyone bring you down here." He cackled madly.

"Dreth, shut up, no talking." A males voice called down from above us.

_Great_, so Azura for some reason stuck me in a mortal Prison. Maybe I'm supposed to kill this fool. Maybe she likes him and want me to end his misery.

I cracked my knuckles and flexed my hand, my viscously sharp talons grew out slowly.

I crouched down and began to stalk towards the cell gate. One quick swipe at his throat and his head will on the floor and he'll be with the Goddess, and I can go home.

"My Sons, they're dead aren't they?" I shot up immediately and backed against the wall. Very rarely does a daedra get startled but that will do the trick.

That voice sounded old, why is an old man coming down into the prison? I highly doubt I should be seen though. At least in my natural form.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, imagining a beautiful, mortal female. I felt magic wash over me and the coolness of shape changing began to set in.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands, my skin wasn't the natural purple it normally was, it's a creamy pale.

Perfect. I still hugged the wall and watched the staircase leading down here.

"The messenger only said they were attacked." This time a female's voice, she sounded foreign, maybe a Breton?

"They're dead, I know it." The old voice sounded.

Four people came into view. A old man in a elaborate purple and crimson robe, and three soldiers with odd looking Platemail and Akaviri swords at their hips.

Oh shit, the emperor and the Blades.

"What's this prisoner doing here?" The female demanded sharply.

"I'd like to know what I'm doing here as well." She rolled her eyes at my comment. I bet she hears that a lot from people in here.

"It must have been a mix up with the watch, I..." A Redguard was trying to reason with her.

"Whatever, just get that gate open, stand back prisoner, I won't hesitate to kill you." She glared at me.

Like you could mortal, I'd turn you inside out.

But being the 'peaceful' daedra I am, I backed up to the wall at the end of the cell.

Slowly the Redguard opened the gate and the female had her sword drawn and pointed at me.

"Wait, I know you." The Emperor gazed at me intensely. "You do?" I wondered aloud.

"I have seen you in my dreams, tell me child do you know the nine divines?" He asked stepping closer to me but not closer then the woman with the sword

Dreams ehh? A little weird but I'll bite.

"I know about them, I know a few gods personally but not the ones you know." I riddled out to him.

His brow creased. "I see…Selene." How the hell does he know my name?

"How do you know me?" It was a double question, if he knew my name; did he know what I was?

"As I said, I have seen you in my dreams…all of you." His voice was strained.

So he does know what I am.

"Have you told anyone…about me?" Again, another double question.

The woman's eyes were shifting between me and the Emperor.

"Sire, please, we must keep moving." She motioned to the Redguard who pressed a stone on the wall. The wall above the makeshift bed tilted downwards and slid up revealing a passage downwards.

"Yes Captain, but she comes with us." the Emperor held out his hand to me. I glanced at the blade still pointed at me and slowly took his hand. It was old and withered.

The poor man probably didn't have a year left. The woman held her blade to her side and began down the narrow tunnel first. Her blue eyes narrowing at me, smart girl, never trust something you don't understand.

The Emperor and I were second and the other two behind us, smart tactic.

Keep the treasure safe in the center and if there are thieves of the treasure, where can they escape to?

Interesting for mortals, normally that's a Dremora tactic to keep their prisoners safe…for their 'meals'.

The Emperor held tight to my hand, as if I was his anchor to life. I smiled at him. Azura apparently wanted me to help save the Emperor. Not as fun as the Dunmer plan but still, it could be interesting.

And into the darkness we went.

***Crosses Finger and Closes eyes.* Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2: Have Mercy

**Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter. I had to edit this myself so all mistakes are mine. **

**Oblivion is the property of Bethesda.**

Chapter 2  
_Have Mercy_

"So…Selene, why were you in prison?" One of the Redguards asked me as we wound our way down the dark tunnel, barely lit by the small mage light I had created.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly.

"Perhaps, the Ni…the gods placed you in there." The Emperor spoke wearily. This trip has probably tired him out. We've been walking for a good half an hour. How big are these tunnels?

I smiled slightly at the edit. I'm glad he wasn't one of those raving lunatics who go to the Azura shrine and try to get more worshippers.

"Are you a worshiper of one of the daedric princes?" The female asked, her voice sounding genuinely curious.

"A daedric _princess_," I corrected her. I highly doubt we'll all make it out of here alive so why lie now?

"I used to worship Merida back in High Rock." The female laughed slightly.

I arched my eyebrows. How interesting. "The lady of infinite energies is a just goddess." I whispered lightly.

She smiled slightly.

"She is." She agreed.

"You are all freaks." The younger Redguard laughed.

The Emperor chuckled lightly.

The laugh soon turned into a cough and I held onto him so he didn't fall. This was a bad coughing spill. Was he sick?

"Sire, are you alright?" The Female asked, kneeling by his face.

He nodded lightly and finished coughing, rubbing his throat slightly.

I placed my hand against his chest and cast a restorative. He seemed to brighten a bit.

"Mage to boot," The older redguard laughed.

"Not really…I'm a _Bladesinger_." I brightened my mage light and changed its color to bright white.

"What's that?" The female asked.

"It's like a Battlemage, I was taught the art of bladesinging as a little girl…its sword fighting that's heavily augmented by Alteration, Destruction, Illusion and restoration." I spoke matter-of-factly.

Almost every Winged Twilight was a Bladesinger.

"So you're good with a sword?" The female asked as we rounded about bend and into a large room.

Suddenly I stopped and listened intently, my daedric hearing acutely locating three extra people hiding in the shadowed ledges.

I motioned to stop progress. The Emperor came and stood by me staring at me confused.

"I can sense three people in here that shouldn't be." I whispered quickly. The female drew her blade quietly.

"Magic?" she asked, I nodded and she gave a quick nod, creeping forward slightly.

I had the incantation to an electrocution spell dancing on my tongue. The other two blades drew their weapons quietly.

Suddenly, three figures leaped from the ledges and attacked. They had heavy daedric Platemail and iron masks with Dremora maces.

You have got to be kidding me, freaking Dagonites. Well I've never liked them so this should be fun.

The Female took one on dueling skillfully. The other two blades charged at one who had to be a Nord for how huge he was.

The last, no doubt a female mer of some type rushed at The Emperor and I.

I laughed at the effort and loosed my spell on her, watching how her skin blackened and her eyes melted from the extreme heat.

She landed smoking with a heavy thud as her armor faded away. The Redguards took down the Nord and The Female was still dueling but seemed to be tiring.

I shot my most powerful fire spell at that one and nearly laughed as he burst into flames and screamed like a girl. The Breton cut him down with one last quick slash.

I heard footfalls up on the ledge.

I grabbed the Emperor and all but dragged him to the door at the end of the room and shoved him through roughly.

The Redguards followed in as five more Fanatics leaped down.

The Female blade threw a key to the Older Redguard.

"Go!" She screamed. The Redguard nodded sadly and slammed the door. I heard the locking of the tumblers.

It was just me and the female against five Dagonites. How fun.

I blasted one away with a heavy shock spell and the female sliced one in half.

Three on two, one rushed me and tackled me into the wall. I shoved my strongest frost spell into his face, hearing the slight cracking sounds of his blood turning to ice.

I pushed him aside. The female stabbed at one but the other had gotten behind her and brought his mace down on her head.

Limply, she fell to the floor. Damnit, I glared at the last one.

He took a step forward and I used an innate telekinesis spell to pull the females sword to me. He took another step forward.

You have a daedra angered and itching to blow you away. Not a good combo _Serjo_. The Dunmer man rushed me, mace held high.

He meant to bring down on my shoulder but with a shield spell surrounding my hand, I caught it and stared maliciously at him. His eyes went wide before I swung him into the wall behind me.

"You know…Azura hates traitors, yes…you are gonna suffer." I whispered seductively into his ear and shoved the blade into his chest and swung sideways, earning many cracks and crunches as the blade broke through his sternum and ribs.

Slowly, he slid down the wall into a bloody heap.

I walked over to the female's body and closed her eyes. She deserved the best burial rite there are, may Merida have mercy on her soul.

I cast a small scale restorative on her body to keep it from decaying.

I stood and heard squeaking. I turned and saw part of the wall had caved in and three rats were looking at me with hungry eyes.

I laughed, how fun.

~~~Dusk and Dawn~~~

I watched with a small degree of pity as the Dagonites fell to the Blades swords.

The little trip through the underdark of the prison yielded a scroll, three gold shillings and a few daggers.

Most of which I have strapped to my back so I can throw them if I don't feel like wasting magic.

One the assassins spotted me watching and yelled to his companion who shot a weak fire spell at me.

No one in this room is enough of a mage to do more then piss me off.

I swiped my arm at the spell and it dissipated. I smiled at the assassin's before sending two daggers into their heads.

I leapt down gracefully and smiled grimly at the two Redguards, they looked happy to see me.

"Is the captain?" the old one began.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I offered.

He nodded sadly. "Do you have her sword, a warrior's soul is in her sword and she would want to be taken back to our fortress." He stated sadly.

I held up the katana and he took it without a word.

"What is your birthsign?" The Emperor asked me randomly. He didn't even seem phased by the death of the Captain, did I even have a birthsign.

"I don't remember." I stated confused.

He nodded.

"The end is close." He whispered and began to walk down the tunnel…alone.

Well if he keeps wandering off, no shit it will be. The two surviving blades and I raced to catch up him.

I patted the older blades arm. The tears in his eyes from when I told him of the death didn't leave.

"She's happy." I whispered to him, low so that the Emperor or the other blade couldn't hear.

He nodded sadly.

"I hope so…we'll need her help to get out of this alive." He whispered.

Azura help us.

**Ending notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Live and let die

**Authors Notes: Next chapter . I chaged thigs up a bit. Hope you all like it. **

Chapter 3  
_Live and let die._

The room before us was huge. The ceilings were at least 100 feet high. For the last half an hour we'd been walking down a narrow corridor.

We came to a small room and two assassin attacked but it was slightly the debacle that went on.

One assassin leaped at the redguard Glenroy. I'd finally gotten around to learning everyone's name and he just held out his sword and impaled the stupid Fanatic.

The other broke his leg when he leaped down and the Emperor killed him with a stroke of his short sword.

Dagonites really are morons.

"Wait up…I don't like this." Glenroy's dark eyes roamed the poorly lit room.

I didn't either…I couldn't hear anyone in the shadows but their magic is rather illusion based and I don't know if they're blocking such a small manner of locating them.

"Selene, can I get some more light?" Baurus asked as he slid down the narrow staircase before Glenroy.

My mage light was already very bright but this room was too big for it to be effective.

I changed the color to a silvery blue and increased the brightness tenfold.

The Emperor grunted with the sudden shock of light but the room was completely illuminated.

No assassins hiding the corners but I still didn't trust it.

Slowly we began forward and Glenroy walked up to a metal gate in the corner of the room.

"Damnit…the gate is locked." He pulled on it but it didn't budge.

I walked up to the gate and grabbed onto it and pushed my strongest Disintegrate spell into it.

The spell fizzled as it shot across the bars.

"Damnit, magic resistant." I pulled my hands back to find my palms were scarred from the backlash of magic energy.

The black burns against my pale hands stood out painfully but I focused a healing spell into my hands and they cleared up quickly.

"By the ni…gods, are you okay?" Glenroy shouted and looked at my hand.

"You can say nine, I'm not going to melt and yes I'm fine." I snarled and pulled my hands away quickly.

Don't ever restrict a daedra's hands. Our hands are our weapons. To restrict use of our hands is like taking our weapons.

"Let's try this side passage." Baurus suddenly shouted over to us from his spot near the west wall.

Good thing he intervened.

"Don't restrict my hands…I can't cast if I need to." I lied to Glenroy for my slight outburst and walked over to the side passage…looping my arm with the Emperors along the way.

He followed me in and I cursed under my breath slightly. The room was a dead end.

Glenroy and Baurus followed me in both and let a string of profanities.

Suddenly we all went rigid. None of us asked if we heard it. The sliding of a metal gate and the locking as the dead bolt hit home.

_Shit_.

I spun around and saw that the staircase we had come down now had a gate blocking it.

"Can you feel it?" The Emperor asked me in a hushed tone.

"What?" I asked back my voice full of worry. This was not good.

"The magic…here they come." He answered with a frail finality and then I _felt_ it.

Three simultaneous bursts of magicka, Teleportation to be exact.

They have gotten smarter.

"They're coming!" I screamed as I saw two assassins start down the narrow hallway we were trapped in.

I pushed my innate Telekinesis powers to create a barrier in the hallway effectively stopping their progress and if they have a mage strong enough to dispel my magic….we are up to our necks in boiling water.

"Push them out and me and Baurus will meet them head on…you protect the Emperor, with your life." Glenroy screamed, drawing his Akaviri katana.

I nodded and pushed my spell outwards, throwing the cultists out of the hallway.

Glenroy and Baurus rushed out, swords drawn and battle cries echoed around me and the Emperor.

I forced my spell back and remade the barrier.

I moved closer to the shield forcing extra magic into it to keep it strong.

"Selene…this is the end, take this." I heard from behind me. The Emperor was holding out a ruby amulet.

"Take the amulet to Jauffre and close shut the jaws of Oblivion." He threw the Amulet at me and I caught before it could shatter.

The necklace burned my hand when it touched it and I felt Aedric magic pouring from it.

A grinding sound filled my ears and an assassin leaped out from a hole in the wall and brought his mace down on the Emperors head. I swear I could see the life leave his eyes.

I screamed in rage and thrusted a Disintegrate into the assassin chest, the spell burning into his chest.

He screamed in utter torture as the spell worked its way into his flesh, turning his insides to liquid, his body crumpled in on itself.

I screamed again at the frustration. I failed Azura.

I whipped about. Preparing to bring more of my rage to bear against the cultists but the fight outside was effectively over.

Baurus was pulling his sword out of one while Glenroy took off the head of the last.

They ran back in and stopped and just stared at his body, tears sliding down Baurus' cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect him." I cried, poisonous tears falling from my eyes.

Winged Twilight tears are powerful toxin.

"He gave me this." I held up the amulet, my hand still burned but not as horribly as when I first touched it.

"He told me to go to Jauffre." I added.

Glenroy turned to me and nodded slightly.

"Go to the city of Chorrol, Outside of it is Weynon Priory, Jauffre lives there. Here." He held up his sword.

"You'll need it." He tried to smile but it was useless. There will be no handshakes and smiles today.

I took it hesitantly and tied it around my waist.

"We'll stay with his body…go, you have to hurry." He added and leaned against the wall heavily as if he didn't trust his own legs.

I walked over to him slowly and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Take care, boys." I whispered and jumped through the hole that the assassin came through and broke into a sprint.

I would honor his last wish. I would lose shut the jaws of Oblivion, whatever that means.

**Ending Notes: Was it alright? I'm not so sure about this chapters. Thanks for the reviews and thank you to the readers.**


End file.
